Jejak Bidadari di Taman Bermain
by D3villaZ
Summary: Bermula dari dirawat di rumah sakit, Kousei melihat seorang gadis bermain alat musik dari bingkai jendela. Gadis cantik berambut pirang berwajah Kaori.


Jejak Bidadari di Taman Bermain _by_ D3villaZ

Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso (c) Naoshi Arakawa

.

.

Malam begitu berat untuk seorang pianis muda macam Kousei Arima, kini ia telah menjadi bagian dari Akademi Musik impiannya, seusai bersekolah ia menjadi instruktur bagi beberapa teman Aiza dan anak-anak kecil yang baru menemukan minat pada piano.

Pemuda yang selalu mendominasi dalam kompetisi itu mengacak helai rambut biru gelapnya. Begitu ia membuka pintu rumah, kekosongan menyambut. " _Tadaima_ ," ucapnya sambil melepaskan sepatu dan menaruh pada raknya.

Kousei, begitu panggilan akrabnya, berjalan menyusuri lorong rumahnya. Saat melewati sebuah ruangan dengan pintu terbuka, ia berhenti berjalan. Manik mata sebiru lautan miliknya menatap rindu _grand_ piano di dalam ruangan itu, lalu Kousei berjalan mendekat. Jari-jari kurus dan panjang miliknya menyapu permukaan _grand_ piano tersebut, ada beberapa debu yang menempel.

Ya, jika ingatannya tidak salah, sudah hampir dua bulan ia tidak memainkan _grand_ piano itu lantaran disibukkan dengan aktivitas metronomnya di luar. Bahkan dalam waktu dekat, Kousei akan pergi ke Inggris, ratu kerajaan negara itu mengundangnya untuk beraksi dalam acara ulang tahun kerajaan.

Tanpa sengaja, mata Kousei menangkap beberapa buku menumpuk di atas badan _grand_ piano, hal itu membuat benaknya berkelana. Dulu, ada seorang gadis yang menumpang mandi dan meminjam kaos Kousei, dengan heroiknya menyingkirkan tumpukkan buku di atas _grand_ piano itu. Kousei pun masih ingat bagaimana suara gadis itu kala dengan lirih berkata maaf, maaf karena telah menelantarkan _grand_ piano tersebut.

Gadis itu, Kaori Miyazono namanya. Mengingat namanya, membuat Kousei tersenyum. Mungkin kalau gadis itu masih hidup, tak kan pernah dia membiarkan Kousei membuat debu jatuh pada _grand_ piano tersebut.

"Ah, sudahlah." Pemuda yang sebentar lagi genap berusia delapan belas tahun itu berbalik, hendak keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Sebelum hal itu terjadi, kepalanya tiba-tiba pening, tangan kanannya pun terangkat untuk memijat sisi kepalanya. Tak lama, Kousei terjatuh, ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

Seekor burung hinggap di jendela kamar yang terbuka, dengan gorden yang melambai, si burung bersiul merdu. Sebab itulah, Kousei membuka kelopak matanya, ia mengerjap kala mendapati atap kamarnya berubah menjadi putih.

Segera saja Kousei menoleh, di nakas terdapat sebuah vas bunga dengan parsel buah-buahan. "Eh?" kejutnya ketika sadar bahwa dirinya terbangun di kamar rumah sakit.

Tak lama, pintu terbuka, Hiroko datang menghampirinya. "Sudah bangun rupanya," lega wanita itu. "Kau pingsan di rumahmu, untung saja aku berkunjung. Apa yang kau lakukan selama ini sampai mengalami anemia segala?"

Kousei terkekeh, iris matanya mengikuti gerak Hiroko yang menarik sebuah kursi terdekat dari ranjang rawat dan duduk di sana. "Pria karir," jawab Kousei kalem.

"Berkarir sih wajar, tapi memikirkan kesehatan itu perlu." Hiroko bersedekap. "Kau ingin makan sesuatu?" tanyanya kemudian.

Sebuah gelengan Kousei berikan. Ia menoleh untuk menatap pemandangan di luar jendela, matahari bersinar hangat, kemudian melintas dua helai kelopak bunga sakura. _Musim semi, ya?_ Batinnya.

Deringan notifikasi terdengar, Hiroko merogoh saku celananya dan mendapati sebuah email dari suaminya. Ia membacanya kemudian tanpa membalas, ia memasukkan ponsel itu ke tempatnya semula. "Jika kau perlu sesuatu, telepon aku. Aku pergi dulu."

Diiringi anggukkan Kousei, Hiroko pun pergi dari ruang rawat itu. Meninggalkan Kousei yang terdiam dengan lamunannya.

Bosan, Kousei pun turun dari ranjang rawatnya, ia menarik tiang tempat infusnya mendekat ke arah jendela. Dari bingkai daun jendela itu, Kousei melihat sekeliling. Tepat di bawah sana ada sebuah taman bermain. Pada suatu sudut pandangan Kousei terpaku.

Bagaimana tidak? Di sana, ia melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang dikuncir kuda, sedang memainkan pianika dikelilingi anak kecil dengan aneka perlengkapan musik. Samar-samar, Kousei dapat mendengar alunan musik yang mereka mainkan, terasa dinamis dengan spontanitas mendominasi.

 _Deg_.

Kousei menajamkan penglihatannya, ia tidak dapat melihat wajah gadis pirang itu lantaran posisinya yang membelakangi Kousei. Namun Kousei kenal ciri khas musikal tersebut, itu adalah milik sosok pemilik hatinya. Sosok yang telah pergi, sosok penginspirasi hidupnya.

Dengan tergesa, Kousei menuju pintu keluar dari kamar rawatnya. Ia harus cepat sampai di lantai pertama dan menuju taman itu untuk memastikan sesuatu.

Ada rasa rindu menggebu melingkupi benak Kousei, ada harapan tinggi untuk bertemu penyembuh rindu itu. Kousei mohon, semoga ia tidak sedang mengalami delusi.

Sampai.

Kousei menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, ke penjuru taman bermain itu. Ia tepat berdiri di tempat gadis pirang tadi menggelar konser kecil dengan anak-anak kecil, tapi ia tidak menemukan siapapun.

Kousei mengusap tengkuknya. Apakah ia terlambat? Apakah penghilatannya palsu?

Helaan napas Kousei keluarkan, dengan lesu ia berbalik. Ia berjalan menunduk, terus begitu sampai matanya melihat sebuah sepatu hitam tergeletak sembarangan. Kousei mendongak, di sampingnya ada sebuah pohon kecil dan pada rantingnya tersampir sebuah celana.

 _Deg_.

Kousei merasa deja vu, ia mengambil celana itu. Beberapa detik kemudian, seorang anak kecil menghampirinya.

"Ah, itu milik _Oneesama_!" pekiknya.

Kousei menyodorkan celana itu. "Ini?" tanyanya retoris.

Anak kecil itu mengangguk. "Iya, boleh aku mengambilnya. _Oneesama_ pasti lupa, aku akan mengembalikannya besok ketika ia datang kembali."

"Dia sering ke sini?"

"Tentu saja. Setiap Sabtu dan Minggu, kami bermain dengan _Oneesama_ di taman bermain ini. Dia cantik dan pintar bermain alat musik."

"Benarkah?" Secercah sinar mendatangi _inner_ Kousei yang semula pundung di pojokan yang gelap. Ini artinya, gadis pirang tadi itu nyata. Mungkinkah gadis itu sosok yang ia harapkan? Kousei akan memastikannya besok, bila ia tidak juga bertemu, ia akan memastikannya Sabtu depan, atau Minggu depan. Ia tidak peduli, yang diinginkannya hanya bertemu gadis itu kembali.

.

.

Seharusnya hari ini Kousei telah dapat pulang ke rumah, masa inapnya sudah cukup dan obat-obatan penambah darah sudah rapi di tasnya. Namun begitu pagi menampakkan diri, Kousei masih setia memakai baju rawatnya, ia meminta pada dokter yang menanganinya agar menunda waktu sembuhnya.

Konyol memang, tapi apapun akan Kousei lakukan untuk kesempatan yang langka ini, kesempatan bertemu kembali dengan gadis pujaan hatinya.

Setelah memakan sarapan a la rumah sakit yang konon hambar itu, Kousei merapikan penampilannya, terutama pada rambut dan baju rawat inapnya yang sedikit kusut. Kali ini selang infusnya telah dicopot, jadi ia lebih leluasa berjalan.

Berbekal rindu yang menyayat sembilu, Kousei melangkah mantap, menapaki satu demi satu alas bebatuan pada taman bermain itu. Jika kemarin ia melihat gadis pirang jelmaan bidadari mirip Kaori itu ketika menjelang sore hari, maka ia duduk manis pada salah satu bangku panjang di taman bermain saat _golden time_ sedang menampakkan diri. Kousei mengantisipasi, kali ini ia tidak akan melewatkan apapun, dengan begitu peluangnya bertemu gadis pirang kemarin semakin lebar.

Yap.

Matahari berarak, panas mulai menyengat dan bulir keringat mulai menghias sekujur tubuh Kousei. Ia mengipaikan kerah bajunya, berusaha mengusir gerah yang dirasa. Kousei melirik jam besar pada salah satu bangunan prisma di tengah taman bemain. Jarum panjang menunjuk angka delapan, sementara jarum pendeknya setia pada angka dua.

 _Mungkin sebentar lagi, inner_ Kousei menyemangati.

"Hem ... heem ... heeeem. Nanana."

Mendengar gumaman merdu mengetuk gendang telinga Kousei, ia pun celingukan mencari sumber suara. Begitu matanya menangkap helai rambut pirang melintas, ia tercelangap.

Akhirnya datang juga. Lekas saja Kousei berdiri, sebelum ia melangkah aksinya terhenti kala gadis di depannya berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke belakang.

 _Deg_.

Wajahnya!

Wajah Kaori Miyazono, namun bertambah cantik dengan rona merah di pipinya.

"Bidadari di depan mataku," gumam Kousei dengan suara jelas, tanpa ia sadari dan cukup keras untuk terdengar oleh gadis berwajah Kaori.

"HEEEEEE!" Gadis itu secepat kilat mencopot sebelah sepatu flatnya lalu melemparkannya pada Kousei, pun tepat mengenai kacamatanya. Walhasil, Kousei tersadar dan gelagapan membenarkan kacamatanya.

"ORANG MESUM!" Gadis itu kembali berteriak nyaring. Beberapa orang yang di dekat mereka serentak menoleh dan menatap tajam Kousei.

"Aaa, tidak-tidak, ini salah paham, tolong jangan pedulikan kami." Lantas Kousei membungkuk berkali-kali, sehingga para pengunjung taman bermain kembali pada aktivitas mereka semula.

 _Dasar, tetap saja kasar_ , rutuk Kousei dalam hati. Ia mendongak, berjalan mendekat dan menatap tajam gadis berwajah Kaori.

"Oi, oi, oi, apa yang akan kaulakukan?" Gadis berwajah Kaori itu bersiap melepas sepatunya yang tersisa, sebelum itu pergelangan tangannya di tangan Kousei.

Pianis berbakat yang dapat tepat pada partitur itu menaruh sepatu yang bercumbu dengan wajahnya di dekat kaki gadis berwajah Kaori, kemudian ia membenarkan posisi tubuhnya hingga kini saling berhadapan dengan gadis berwajah Kaori. "Kau Miyazono _-san_ , 'kan?"

Gadis berwajah Kaori itu reflek menepak kepala Kousei, membuat Kousei lagi-lagi mengaduh. "Tadi mesum dan sekarang tahu namaku. Kau ini penguntit, ya?"

Kousei menarik sudut bibirnya, antara senang karena gadis berwajah Kaori itu memang Miyazono, dan miris karena sikap gadis tersebut tidak berubah sama sekali. Tapi kenapa sikap buruk Kaori di mata Kousei, malah menambah kecantikannya sih?

"Bukan, aku adalah..." Kaori menahan napasnya, Kousei sengaja menjeda lebih lama.

"Penagih utang?" Kaori memiringkan wajahnya lugu.

"Bukan!" jengkel Kousei. "Dengar dulu sampai selesai!"

Kaori mengetuk-ketuk kakinya pada tanah, tangan kirinya ditekuk di bawah dada, sedangkan tangan kanannya menopang pipi. "Kau ini penjahat, mengaku sajalah!"

"Bukan!" Perempatan siku-siku imajiner muncul di kepala Kousei. Miyazono yang ini, semakin menyebalkan.

"Sekali pendosa tetap pen―"

"Kacau," sela Kousei, ia mengembuskan napas gusar. "Dengar, aku adalah orang yang kau sukai."

"Oh." Kaori mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, ia mencoba mengerti. Hingga pada detik ketiga, ia mengerjap lugu. "Kau orang gila, ya?" Iris mata peraknya mengamati Kousei dari ujung kepala sampai kaki. Baju rawat, gelang pink di tangan kanan, sendal jepit beda tipe― _fix_ , pemuda di depannya ini pasien RSJ. Yah, biarpun rumah sakit di dekatnya saat ini rumah sakit umum, sih, tapi bisa saja kan pemuda berambut biru gelap itu pengungsi RSJ lantaran di RSJ penuh kaum tidak waras yang membeludak karena perekonomian negara merosot― _fix_ , beda topik.

"Kaori―"

Kaori melotot. "K-Kau tahu nama kecilku?" potong Kaori, terdengar gugup.

Kousei mengulurkan kedua tangannya, lalu hinggap di pundak Kaori. "Jadi benar kau Kaori Miyazono?" Ia sedikit mengguncang pundak itu. Tidak salah lagi, wajah sama, gaya bicara sama, sikap sama. Ah, apakah isi hatinya Kaori tetap sama?

Kaori menepis lengan Kousei, ia melangkah ke belakang dengan perlahan. "Siapa kau?" Ia tampak curiga dan menyipitkan mata.

"Kita perlu bicara, sekarang," bujuk Kousei, satu demi satu ia melangkah mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Kaori yang kian menjauh. "Kumohon."

Kaori melihatnya, binar putus asa pada manik mata lawan bicaranya. Ia memerhatikan pemuda itu lekat dan tertegun. Akhirnya, ia berhenti melangkah mundur, yang langsung diikuti pula oleh Kousei. Hening datang, mereka tampak menyelami perasaan masing-masing.

Jujur saja, jantung Kaori berdetak tidak normal, lebih cepat, lebih keras. Begitu ia menguasai diri, mulutnya pun terbuka. "Ini yang pertama, jika kita bertemu dua kali lagi, kita akan bicara."

"Kaori Miyazono _-san_ ," lirih Kousei, ia tampak ingin membantah, karena ini bukan pertemuan pertama mereka.

" _Oneesama_!" panggil tiga suara cempreng dari kejauhan.

"Aku anggap kau setuju." Dengan itu, Kaori berbalik. Ia mengulas senyum, melambai dan berjalan mendekat pada sekumpulan anak kecil, mereka terlihat antusias dengan suling, terompet, sepasang cangkang kerang dan pianika di tangan.

Di belakang Kaori, Kousei diam mengamati. Pemuda itu sempat kecewa, tapi pada akhirnya ia tersenyum. Dua kali pertemuan bukan hal yang sulit, Sabtu dan Minggu depan, ia akan menunggu. Baiklah, sebaiknya saat ini Kousei mulai mencari alasan yang tepat untuk menunda kepulangannya dari rumah sakit.

Mungkin Kousei akan memakan toufu mapo dengan tingkat kepedasan paling tinggi. Yaah, dengan begitu ia akan diare dan meminta dirawat selama seminggu.

Ha, patut dicoba.

.

.

Kousei menatap bayangan bulan yang terpantul di baki berisi air pada nakas di samping ranjang rawatnya. Ia tengah duduk dengan kaki terjulur. Setelah tidak sukses membuat diri sendiri diare, alhasil Kousei sempat pulang ke rumah dan bermain piano dua hari _non stop_ , hal itu menyebabkan ia tumbang dan kembali dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Beberapa hari dirawat membuat Kousei lelah, sejujurnya ia tidak begitu suka rumah sakit, hanya saja kalau tidak begini, ia akan kehilangan kesempatan bertemu dengan Kaori.

Ya, Kousei mana mungkin mengabaikan kesempatan di depan mata. Tapi jika dipikir lagi, menunggu itu ternyata menyebalkan. Kousei rasa ia memerlukan udara segar lantaran kamar rawatnya begitu didominasi aroma obat-obatan.

Malam itu, Kousei menyusuri lorong rumah sakit, ia ingin ke taman bermain. Begitu sampai di pintu keluar yang mana langsung menyambungkan dengan taman bermain, ia mendapati jejak kaki pada badan jalan yang terdiri dari pasir.

Mengikuti kata hati, Kousei mengikuti arah jejak kaki itu. Arena ayunan dan jungkat-jungkit terlewati. Semilir angin berbisik, membuat Kousei dapat mendengar alunan lirih dari gesekan biola. Ia pun terus mengikuti jejak kaki itu sampai tiba di belakang gadis bergaun putih yang sedang bermain biola.

 _Deg_.

Kousei tersentak, meski tanpa cahaya lampu, ia yakin rambut gadis itu berwarna pirang. Biola dan rambut pirang. Mungkinkah?

"Miyazono _-san_?" seru Kousei pelan, jaraknya dengan gadis itu berdiri sekitar seratus sentimeter.

Gadis itu berbalik. Kelopak matanya yang semula terpejam perlahan terbuka. Sepasang kelereng cantik berwarna perak menatap lembut. Tidak salah lagi, itu gadis berwajah Kaori.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?" Itu Kousei, alisnya mengernyit, tanda bingung.

Kaori berkacak pinggang. "Apa yang kulakukan itu bukan urusanmu," galaknya.

"Kau seorang violinis?" Kousei tak menyerah meski Kaori diam saja, ia pun bertanya yang lain. "Apa kau pasien di rumah sakit ini?" Melihat gestur Kaori yang tampak tidak nyaman, Kousei kembali berkata. "Apa kau membawa gaun dan mengganti baju rawat inapmu?"

Kepalan tangan Kaori melayang, menunju pundak Kousei. "Ck, kalau itu semua benar kenapa, hah?"

Dengan mata terbelalak, Kousei menahan pergelangan tangan Kaori. "Katakan, apa kau sakit parah?" Ada sebuah ketakutan yang langsung menyergap Kousei, rasa takut akan kehilangan, rasa takut akan ditinggalkan.

"Lepas." Kaori memberontak, sontak membuat Kousei sadar dan melepas genggamannya. "Sudah kubilang, dua kali pertemuan lagi, baru bicara."

"Ini sudah dua," sahut Kousei cepat.

"Berarti satu lagi, kau bisa berhitung tidak, sih?"

Ketakutan yang menghampiri Kousei pergi, beganti rasa jengkel. "Aku pianis, tentu saja bisa berhitung."

"Memang apa hubungannya pianis dengan berhitung?" Kaori bersedekap, biola dan penggeseknya ia genggam erat.

"Argh, apa sih maumu?" Kousei ikut-ikutan bersedekap.

"Satu pertemuan lagi―"

"Oke―"

" _Bye_ ―"

Dengan itu, Kaori menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek dan secepat kilat membalikkan badan, kemudian berlari pergi.

"Hei!" Panggilan Kousei hanya menjadi angin lalu.

Kousei menghela napas. Alasan apa lagi yang harus dibuatnya untuk bertahan di rumah sakit sehingga memungkinkan terjadinya pertemuan dengan Kaori di taman bermain itu lagi? Kelelahan bermain piano sih wajar, apa perlu ditambah kelelahan menunggu?

Kousei mendongak menatap bulan, bentuk bulan yang bulat tiba-tiba berganti menjadi wajah cantik Kaori. "Oh, bulan ... datanglah," katanya, lengkap dengan nada nelangsa.

.

.

Senja semakin pekat, rona jingga berganti menjadi merah saga ketika Kousei sedang berkutat dengan kerah kemejanya. Ya, ia tidak lagi di rumah sakit. Justru saat ini, ia berada di _backstage_ , merapikan penampilan, guna menunjang peformanya pada konser amal dadakan yang tentu saja tidak dapat ia tolak.

Setelah mendengar pembawa acara memanggil namanya, Kousei melangkah mantap menuju panggung, tepatnya mendekati letak _grand_ piano di tengah area berbentuk setengah lingkaran itu.

Kousei sempat membungkuk guna menyapa para penonton, sementara para penonton tidak bersorak, melainkan diam menanti, menanti pertunjukan spektakuler a la Kousei. Sebelum memulai aksinya, Kousei membenarkan tinggi kursi, lalu duduk di atasnya. Jemarinya merenggang di atas tuts-tuts piano.

Chopin, Etude Op. 25 No. 5.

Kousei mulai memainkannya, itu adalah pilihan Kaori ketika ia mulai mengikuti kompetisi lagi setelah vakum dua tahun. Kali ini Kousei memainkannya dengan benar, jari demi jari menari di atas tuts putih dan hitam, bergantian. Ia telah dapat membayangkannya, ia dapat mendengar, suara semua orang, terutama ... suara Kaori.

Ya, ini untuk Kaori, meskipun konser amal, tapi ia tulus mempersembahkan permainannya kali ini untuk Kaori, untuk gadis yang ia rindu, untuk gadis yang sedang ia tunggu untuk bertemu hanya untuk berbicara, berbicara banyak hal yang tidak ia tahu.

Riuh tepuk tangan menggema menutup pertunjukan Kousei. Pemuda itu tersenyum dan menyapu pandangannya menatap wajah-wajah para penonton. Sebelum ia berbalik, ia sempat menatap wajah Kaori, ia pun menoleh lagi.

Benar.

Kaori duduk di sana, melempar senyum padanya. Tiba-tiba saja perasaan haru menyelubungi Kousei. Lalu ia pun tersadar jika ini bagi Kaori adalah pertemuan ketiga.

Akhirnya.

Dengan semangat Kousei kembali ke _backstage_. Ia segera mengganti pakaiannya dan menyusuri ruas tempat duduk penonton konser, mencari jejak Kaori. Kousei menelan salivanya dengan berat, saat mendapati kursi tempat duduk Kaori telah kosong. Gadis itu telah pergi. Tapi kemana?

Kousei tersentak. Ia tahu harus kemana.

Ya.

Tunggu saja Kaori, kali ini mereka berdua akan bicara.

.

.

Malam semakin larut, ada beberapa rasi bintang bertaburan menghias lazuardi. Malam tanpa awan, bulan bertengger menjadi pemandu benda langit lainnya. Pada setiap langkah yang Kousei ambil dalam perjalanannya, beberapa kali ia menatap cakrawala. Malam ini indah, pemandangan bintang-bintang inilah yang akan dilihatnya bersama Kaori nanti.

Tap.

Kousei telah sampai di taman bermain yang masih masuk kategori fasilitas rumah sakit tempatnya dirawat beberapa waktu lalu. Di taman inilah ia kembali dipertemukan dengan gadis pujaannya. Di taman ini, terdapat banyak jejak milik gadis pujaannya.

Saat memasuki arena taman bermain, Kousei tahu harus melangkah kemana, karena ada lantunan lagu yang membimbing untuk menemukannya. Di bawah pohon sakura yang telah mekar dengan berhias lampu pernak-pernik, lantunan Kreutzer yang bukan lagi Beethoven yang membuat mata Kousei sampai berkilat penuh rasa kagum ketika di Towa Hall, saat ini tengah dimainkan Kaori.

Beethoven. Violin Sonata No. 9. Kreutzer.

Kousei menatap Kaori intens, wajah seriusnya, binar tatapannya, peluh di dahinya, rambut pirang membingkai itu semua, ditambah jari-jari lentiknya begitu piawai mengolah alat gesek biola itu, penuh keluwesan.

Begitu permainan Kaori selesai. Kousei lantas bertepuk tangan. "Cantik," pujinya tulus.

Kaori menoleh, wajahnya perlahan bersemu, lekas ia menubruk tubuh Kousei, namun karena Kousei memiliki keseimbangan yang baik, mereka tidak jatuh. " _Baka_! Rayuanmu _mainstream_."

"Aw, aw." Kousei menangkap pundak Kaori, ia mendorongnya, sehingga menciptakan jarak aman bagi tubuh mereka. "Sakit, kau ini perempuan, tapi kuat sekali."

Sebuah seringai Kaori tunjukkan. "Berarti, kau ini laki-laki, tapi lemah _triple_ sekali dong?" Ia melambaikan tangannya, meniru gaya imut khas banci pinggir jalan.

"Miyazono _-san_!" Kousei tampak tidak terima. "Kita perlu bicara." Matanya mengerling pada bangku taman, isyarat mengajak duduk di sana.

"Bicara apa, sih?" Biarpun menggerutu, nyatanya Kaori turut mengikuti langkah Kousei, lalu mereka duduk bersebelahan.

"Kau Kaori Miyazono, 'kan?" Itu pertanyaan pembuka dari Kousei, Kaori membalasnya dengan gumaman yang berarti membenarkan. "Aku Kousei Arima, kau ingat? Selama ini kau pergi kemana saja? Apa urusanmu sudah selesai jadi kau kembali? Dan kenapa kau membohongiku?"

 _Double_ K itu saling berpandangan, menyelami makna dari pancaran mata masing-masing. "Kau mau tahu?"

Kousei lekas mengangguk, yang segera dibalas Kaori dengan tampang menggoda, bukan dalam hal negatif. "Hemm, apa yang aku dapat kalau aku memberitahumu?" Ia tersenyum miring.

"Hei," protes Kousei tidak terima. Kaori tidak tahu saja bagaimana perjuangannya yang rela sakit apa saja agar lebih lama di rumah sakit sehingga dapat bertemu Kaori dan berbicara seperti ini.

Kaori tertawa lepas, melihat tampang jengkel Kousei saat ini menjadi hiburan tersendiri baginya. Sebelum mulai berbicara, ia berdehem terlebih dahulu. "Aku Kaori Miyazono. Aku kenal kau. Aku ke luar negeri untuk berobat. Saat ini aku sudah sembuh total. Dan..."

Kousei tampak terkejut dengan pernyataan Kaori, jadi selama ini siapa yang meninggal. "Dan?"

"Dan ini bulan April, kau tahu April Mop? Kita bebas berbohong di April Mop, 'kan?" Kaori menatap langit-langit.

Gurat tak puas menggores wajah Kousei, Kaori tidak menatapnya, ia yakin gadis itu menyembunyikan sesuatu. "Jangan bohong. Kenapa bisa ada makammu kalau kau tidak meninggal?"

Helaan napas terdengar. Kaori melirik Kousei. "Operasi yang kujalani hampir gagal. Kau sedang ikut kompetisi, aku tidak ingin membebanimu dengan terus-terusan menjengukku. Jadi saat itu, orangtuaku membawaku ke luar negeri. Agar tidak mengganggu pikiranmu, jadi aku meminta mereka merahasiakannya."

Tenggorokan Kousei tercekat. Ia tidak marah pada Kaori yang berbohong dan segala rencana konyolnya. Hal yang Kousei sesali adalah ketidakpekaannya, harusnya saat itu ia lebih sering menjenguk Kaori, harusnya ia lebih berusaha mencari tahu kondisi gadis itu, harusnya ia tidak larut sendiri dalam kesedihannya dan harusnya ia mencoba mengenali gadis itu lebih jauh.

Ya, karena yang selama ini Kousei tahu hanya : gadis itu punya sikap buruk, tapi tetap cantik; violinis gila, tapi punya jiwa keibuan; pasien rumah sakit, tapi termasuk _top strong girls_.

"Miyazo―"

"Kaori saja," sela Kaori, seulas senyum ia sunggingkan.

"Maaf, seharusnya aku yang lebih banyak berkorban, Kaori _-san_."

Kaori menyodok Kousei. "Kau ini bicara apa? Dramatis sekali," candanya. Ia mencubit lengan Kousei keras-keras.

"Aw, sudah kubilang itu sakit." Kousei mengusap bekas cubitan Kaori. "Omong-omong, apa kau tidak mau tahu bagaimana tanggapanku untuk suratmu waktu itu?" Tiba-tiba saja Kousei balik menggoda, ternyata sifat Kaori dapat menularinya.

Wajah Kaori merona hebat, hei ... di surat itu ia menyatakan cinta. Jelas saja ia malu saat ini. "A-Apa?" Dan hal langka mendengar Kaori gugup seperti ini. Bahkan ketika tampil di panggung, Kaori dapat menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya dengan baik. Tiba-tiba saja Kaori merapikan helai rambutnya, padahal kondisi pirang panjangnya itu baik-baik saja.

Kousei tersenyum, ada perasaan senang yang ia rasakan. "Kaori _-san_ , arigatou." Perlahan jemarinya menjalar hingga menyetuh ujung kuku tangan Kaori, Kousei mengusapnya dengan satu jari, tanpa disadarinya hal itu mengirim getar nyaman pada diri Kaori.

Kaori mengira Kousei akan mengucapkan kata penolakan, ia telah bersiap untuk hal itu. Ia cukup yakin jika kebohongannya telah cukup banyak, telah cukup untuk jadi alasan penolakan Kousei, telah cukup untuk melukai perasaannya dengan begitu dalam. "Kousei _-kun_?"

"Hemm?" Kousei menarik pundak Kaori, membawanya mendekat, kemudian ia maruh kepalanya pada pundak Kaori.

"Kenapa?" Takut-takut, Kaori melirik kepala Kousei, kepala itu mendongak meski masih bersandar di pundaknya, jadilah saat ini tatapan mereka bertemu sapa.

Pergerakan bibir Kousei tak lepas dari pandangan Kaori, bagaimana sudut bibir pemuda itu bergerak, bibirnya yang terbuka, warnanya yang cerah. "Kau cantik," Itu yang diucapkan bibir menawan Kousei.

"Hah?"

Kaori sudah mengangkat sebelah tangannya, bersiap memukul Kousei agar sadar dan tidak mencoba mempermainkannya, tapi pergelangan tangannya justru ditangkap Kousei. Pemuda itu menggenggam lembut, lantas mengecup punggung tangan tersebut. "Kau wangi," Kousei menggerakkan kepalanya, mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman pada pundak Kaori.

"Kousei _-kun_." Tubuh Kaori seolah beku, ia tak dapat bergerak, sesenti pun, Kousei dan genggaman tangan melumpuhkannya seketika.

"Kaori ... _aishiteru_."

Dan di taman bermain itulah, cinta double K bersemi kembali. Kaori, dengan senyum, menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengelus rambut Kousei, sementara Kousei memejamkan mata; menikmati. "Kalau bersamamu, aku merasa damai," ucap Kaori sambil menutup kelopak matanya.

Selesai.

.

.

 _a/n_ : Tsumugi di sini? Terima kasih lho sudah membaca sampai sini, bagaimana tanggapan kalian?

.

.

Kisah yang tertinggal :

"Kousei _-kun_ dirawat, anemia." Pria itu menjelaskan seperti kata istrinya, Hiroko. "Aku sudah mengirimi istriku email, sebentar lagi dia datang dan akan mendukung rencanamu."

Kaori tersenyum, pria yang menjabat sebagai dokter spesialisnya ketika dirawat di luar negeri itu memberinya hadiah tak terduga untuk kesembuhannya.

"Agar dia penasaran, kau cukup Sabtu dan Minggu saja ke taman bermain itu." Pria itu bersandar pada punggung sofa. "Yaah, kalau dia benar-benar mencintaimu, dia akan menunggumu kok."

Begitu sosok Hiroko masuk dan duduk di sebelah suaminya, secara bergantian ia menatap wajah keduanya. "Apa yang kalian rencanakan?"

"Kejutan untuk Kousei _-kun_ di bulan April."

Benar-benar selesai.


End file.
